1. Field
The present teachings are generally related to an experience development and management platform. More specifically, the present teachings relate to development, deployment and real time management of highly personalized experiences occurring at managed locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Locations that host visitors provide a wide range of experiences. The venues often have special events such as entertainment performances, provide attractions, such as rides, and provide various goods and services, including foods, beverages, souvenirs and other merchandise, and many others. Items available at any given point of interest within a location often change throughout a day or season, and other changing factors, such as waiting lines, can further impact a guest or customer experience. In such a complex and changing environment, it is very difficult to provide visitors with relevant information at all times as the visitors move from point-to-point within the location managed by a host. Also, as many venues are large and complex, challenges exist for personnel to keep track of what is happening throughout a location at a given time and to help each visitor have a favorable experience throughout a visit, and challenges exist for visitors to communicate among themselves or communicate with the personnel of a venue. Most locations that host these experiences provide static paper maps, brochures or signs that provide guests information about a location and encourage engagement in one or more activities at the location. Some provide additional information via website or apps that contain general information about the venue and some updated information, such as event schedules.
However, the quantity of experiences and points of interest at venues can be overwhelming for venue attendees. Information concerning these experiences and points of interest can be difficult or impossible for attendees to find, as not all of it is publically accessible, and any information that is available might be difficult to parse in any meaningful way. As such, attendees, especially in groups, often must spend long periods of time deliberating and planning routes and itineraries that makes sense based on their locations, their likes, their dislikes, and so forth—and even so, they still might make poor choices in light of missing inventory at restaurants, long queues at certain points of interest, or other discouraging situations. As such, a system is needed to intelligently make recommendations to users and to groups of users based on different types of information about a venue and the user(s).